A hand soldering device of the type mentioned is known (FR 2 637 520 Al), which device is designed to be in substantially rod-shaped form and has two reception chambers. One of the reception chambers is designed as a soldering chamber and serves for receiving the soldering material. The soldering chamber is designed to be somewhat cylindrical and has a press plunger, which is springloaded and is displaceable in the soldering chamber. The soldering chamber furthermore is provided in the region of a heating arrangement, which serves for heating both the soldering tip as well as the soldering chamber to a predetermined soldering temperature. The soldering material, which is heated in the soldering chamber by means of the heating arrangement and is liquified, arrives by way of a manually operable supply valve and by way of an associated solder supply channel, which joins the soldering tip to the soldering chamber, to the front end of the soldering tip. The second reception chamber is designed cylindrically and is designed as storage chamber for receiving a flux, whereby it also has a springloaded pressing piston. By means of a second manually operable supply valve, flux arrives to the soldering position simultaneously with the first supply valve of the soldering chamber by way of a second tubular conduit on the operated supply valve. The tubular conduit of the storage chamber thereby is bent off in the region of the end of the soldering tip towards the soldering tip so that the flux simultaneously can be supplied with the soldering material by operation of the supply valves to the soldering position. The two reception chambers are integratedly arranged in the hand soldering device and cannot be exchanged. For refilling, the reception chambers are respectively provided with an outer supply opening, by way of which respectively soldering material or flux can be charged through an outer supply opening. For refilling soldering material or flux the two pressing pistons respectively can be withdrawn by means of a pull rod against the spring force of respectively one of the compression springs into their respective starting position. The respective pressing force of the two compression springs thereby is adjustable in axial direction by means of an adjustable adjustment screw. The pull rods of the respective pressing pistons thereby are arranged in an associated through hole of the associated adjustment screw and project beyond the adjustment screw respectively outwardly so that they can be manually operated.
The known hand soldering device is intended for simple soldering of constructional parts, in that a one hand operation of the hand soldering device is possible due to the simultaneous supply soldering material and flux through the hand soldering device. However, in the case of manual soldering work, it often happens that in particular excessive soldering material arrives to the soldering position, which subsequently has to be removed therefrom. Furthermore in the case of repair work also partially individual constructional parts are to be soldered off from a sheet bar and are to be replaced by a repeated soldering procedure by of corresponding spare parts. Thus for these working operations for removing excessive soldering material or for desoldering, a separate suction arrangement or desoldering arrangement must be provided. This means that increased work for the operating personnel because the working device has to be exchanged for suction and for desoldering. Furthermore increased investment costs for the operation result because for this suction off of excessive soldering material or for desoldering a special suction apparatus or desoldering apparatus must be made available.
The maintenance of the prior-art manual soldering device is also extremely expensive, because can be taken apart, e.g., for repair purposes, with difficulty at best. During such cleaning operations of the manual soldering device, which is necessary in the case of prolonged operation, the manual soldering device must be subjected to a special cleaning process, which can be performed by a specially trained personnel only, because of its complicated design. The manual soldering device is thus unavailable for soldering operations for a rather long time.
An electrical soldering iron, whose complete grip part is designed as a suctioning device for suctioning flux or solder material, has become known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,817. The electrical soldering pit has a cylindrical tube and a head part with a central hole for this purpose. The head part is arranged pivotably mounted on one front side of the cylindrical tube. A plunger with a plunger rod is provided at the front end of the cylindrical tube, and the plunger rod is surrounded by a spring, which presses the plunger. A magnet coil, which can be activated via a pushbutton at the rear end of the cylindrical tube, is arranged at the rear end of the cylindrical tube. With the plunger deenergized, the magnet coil is pushed forward by the spring. By actuating the pushbutton, the magnet coil is energized, and the plunger is retracted in the cylindrical tube, so that solder material can be sucked off from the soldering tube, so that solder material can be sucked off from the soldering point via a suction channel opening in the blowpipe nozzle. Existing soldered joints can be unsoldered with this electrical soldering iron. However, flux and solder material must continue to be fed in externally to prepare soldered joints, so that the operator needs both hands for soldering, and the components must be held in their desired positions by special devices.